harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hermione524/My awesome story ideas for the future - tell me which one I should do next!
OK, I have a lot of story ideas. Here they are: the titles (might change when I post them) and a little description. The second one's description might be confusing at first - just read it anyway! Please tell me in the comments which ones you like the best! Living In My Mother's Shadow: Helena Ravenclaw's Story Helena Ravenclaw is proud to be the daughter of one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and she knows that she'll be even prouder when her mother becomes her teacher and shows her all of the complex magic that none of the other founders had the brains to do. But disaster strikes - Helena is sorted into Hufflepuff! What can she do to sshow her mother that Ravenclaw is where she belongs? The Night of the Green Lights Lord Voldemort came for the humans that took care of him. But he snuck out, watching as the nice man who gave him food and the nice lady who petted him fall to the ground in a flash of green lights, trying to defend their son, who did absolutely nothing for him except hit him on the nose. He watches as a tall person comes and takes the baby out of the ruined house. When the coast is clear, he finds the humans that took care of him, tries to revive them - but no good. So he becomes a wanderer - but is that how the rest of life will be for the Potters' cat? Kaylee Copper: First Muggle At Hogwarts Kaylee Copper has always been able to see things that most other people couldn't. So when she discovers a secret platform at the train station and gets to a castle in the middle of nowhere, she realizes that she's found a home - maybe. Because even though these kids are like her in a way, they can do things that she can't do. So will Kaylee be able to hide who she truly is - a Muggle? Background Music: The Life of Dominique Weasley Dominique is tired of just being the famous neice of the world's most powerful wizard. She wants some fame of her own - she just doesn't want to be "that kid who's related to Harry Potter". She wants people to see her as who she is, not who she's related to. But just how desparate will Dominique get in her quest for fame? Forever Changing: A Lupin/Tonks Story Nymphadora Tonks is different, and not just her name says it. She can do stuff -stuff that is marked as...well, odd. But her family doesn't seem to care. That is, until she wakes up and her hair is turquoise. Hair dyes - no result. She just has to try and focus on being normal. But when she gets to Hogwarts, she realizes that there's someone who has his eye on her who likes her just the way she is... Category:Blog posts